


First Time

by otokopus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boot Worship, Breathplay, Consensual Sex, Daddy kink mention, Dirty Talk, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protected Sex, Trans Junkrat, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otokopus/pseuds/otokopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat and Roadhog go at it as if they've been doing this for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Scientific word used for Junkrat’s genitals. Only referred to as a ‘clit’.
> 
> You can also find it at my rp blog, junkerjamie.tumblr.com

   He wanted him so bad. He’s wanted him for a long time, and now, he was pinned under the big man, under his huge tattooed belly, his legs open and drool leaking from his mouth. If you’d have told him he’d be here a few months ago, he’d have laughed in your face.  
  
    Roadhog used a big hand to grab Jamie’s throat. Jamie gave out a whimper and a burst of laughs, absolutely high on happiness and arousal. He squirmed and the hand tightened, and under Mako’s weight it nearly took all his air away. Jamie smiled and laughed, his laughing almost wheezing due to lack of air, and he wrapped his legs around the bigger man, at least as much as he could, and used his bionic hand to caress the hand on his throat. He loved it, and warmth pooled down in his pants as he was turned on more and more due to the position he was in. He gave out another whimper as he desperately tried to grind against Mako’s belly, yearning for any friction he could get.

   “Fuck, Mako…” he began, and Roadhog’s other hand settled between Jamie’s legs to palm at his crotch. Jamie gasped before turning into a fit of laughter, moaning in between giggles at the sensation.  
  
   “Mm yeah, Mako, that feels so good. Ya got me trapped ‘n helpless, can’t do nothin’.” Junkrat was an extreme dirty talker, and even though he cursed and told lewd jokes to Roadhog all the time, he would have never thought that he’d be this noisy and vulgar in bed. Mako continued to palm his pants, already feeling dampness through the cloth.  
  
   “Yer wet already.” Mako said gruffly, his voice even huskier now littered with arousal.  
  
   “Mm, fuck, of course I am, ah.. been wantin’ this..” Junkrat said, having the time of his life. He loved it rough, he loved it dirty and nasty and filthy. And he loved Mako and wanted all of this and more with him. He moaned loudly, Mako slipping into his pants to now work him through his underwear. “Ah.. fuck yes—don’t stop doin’ that—”  
  
   “Yer dirty, Jamie, beggin’ me for it. Likin’ me holdin’ yer throat like this. ‘Could kill ya right now.” Jamie moaned and exploded into blissful laughter, deliriously horny. He wanted his cock, he wanted it bad, as if the sticky wetness collecting through his underwear didn’t give it away.  
  
   “I want yer cock, Mako. I wanna ride ya and fuckin’ suck ya off.” Junkrat’s dirty talk stirred Mako up and he palmed harder, smearing wetness all along the younger man’s underwear. Junkrat moaned, shuddering at the picked up pace. It was all to much, the lack of air and the rubbing against his crotch, and Mako must have sensed it, because he removed the hand on Junkrat’s throat and he gasped for air, both relieved and disappointed. Before he could do anything else, the signature gas mask was lifted up partially, only exposing Roadhog’s mouth. Jamie wanted to attack those lips, but his thoughts were interrupted when a warm tongue flicked over a nipple.

   “Shit–!” he gasped, and moaned as his nipples were bitten and as his tongue dragged across the scars under his pecs. “Mm Mako…” Junkrat let him continue to lick his chest for a while, but then pushed his head off, his eyes glazed and drool still dribbling down the corner of his mouth.

   “I want ya to suck on somethin’ else.” Jamie smirked and Roadhog went for his belt, his big hands fumbling with the small metal clasp at first. Undoing his pants completely, Mako pulled down his shorts and underwear, taking in the sight before him. Jamie was slick and hard already, and Mako took no time wasting to go to work on Jamie’s clit.

   “F-fuck yeah… suck my cock…” Jamie grinned and thrusted against Mako’s face, getting his juices allover his chin and the snout of his mask. Mako couldn’t get enough of his taste, his tongue licking between his folds and exploring every area that made Jamie jump and gasp until finally burying itself inside him.

   “S-shit Mako.” he hissed as he felt the thick tongue dart in and out of him, moaning and gripping the back of his head.”

   “Fuck me Mako, mmh just like that, yer tongue feels so fuckin’ good.” Jamie could feel himself getting close, his entire body shuddering as Mako alternated between sucking him off and sticking his tongue inside him. His taste was entirely Junkrat, he could taste the slick sour of his juices and savored every drop off it. Junkrat continued thrusting, his clit throbbing as Roadhog managed to slip a finger in to replace his tongue.

   “M-Mako, fuck, yer gonna make me cum, mate, I’m gonna–!” he started, feeling himself tighten around Roadhog’s thick finger and riding out his orgasm. He shuddered, Mako letting go of his clit with a sloppy smacking noise, pumping his finger in and out of him one more time. Junkrat laughed and shuddered, feeling post orgasm joy and sensitivity. Mako barely had time to sit up and pull his mask back down over his mouth before Junkrat straddled him, wrapping his arms around his thick neck.

“Yer turn.” He whispered, dragging his tongue along the dirty snout of Mako’s mask. He grinned to himself as he heard the man’s breath grow huskier with arousal and need. Junkrat, still naked, pushed Mako down onto his back to sit on top of the bulge in his pants, wiggling with pleasure and excitement, loving the feeling of the denim rubbing against him. “Let me see it.”

   Jamie smiled and yanked down Roadhog’s pants, slipping his hands into the older man’s underwear and grabbing the thick girth. He pulled his cock out, admiring the sheer size of it, his mouth watering. He licked his lips ravenously before giving the head a lick across the slit, earning a grunt from Mako. Jamie laughed and licked in circles, wetting it and smearing precum along the base before taking the entire head in his mouth. Mako groaned loudly, Jamie working the base with his flesh hand and grabbing Mako’s  balls with his bionic one. He moaned with his mouth full, loving the musk and taste of Roadhog’s cock, it being better than he would have ever expected. He had set up his own rhythm and it surprised him when Roadhog jerked, shoving half of his girth into Junkrat’s mouth, causing Jamie to choke and cough, spitting out his cock. His eyes watered but Mako gripped his head, guiding it to his cock before ramming it into him again, causing Junkrat to gag. Jamie was having a blast, loving being forced to choke on the man’s huge cock. He felt himself starting to get aroused again, and let go of Mako’s balls to reach down and rub his clit with his bionic fingers. Mako gripped Jamie’s hair, pulling his head back. Jamie looked disheveled, a mess and anxious for more punishment.

   “What’s the matter, big guy?” Junkrat started, and Mako pointed a finger down at his boots. “Lick ‘em.”

   Junkrat practically jumped off of him as Mako sat up, taking his own cock into his hands and pumping it himself. Jamie got down on his hands and knees before giving the large spike on his boot a long lick.

   “Keep going.” Roadhog muttered, and Jamie went to work kissing and licking the metal and leather on the man’s giant boots.

   “Good boy…” Roadhog murmured, pumping his cock faster at the sight of the younger man on his knees and worshiping his shoes. Junkrat moaned and laughed as he started fingering himself, totally and completely getting off on the situation too. Before long, Mako's cock was leaking beads of precum, and his voice was shaky with pleasure.

   “Wanna fuck ya so bad, Jamie. Make you squeal.” Junkrat looked up from Roadhog’s boots, gripping the other man’s knees, his face smeared with drool.

   “Fuck me then, Hoggie, I want yer cock inside me and I want ya to fuck me til I can’t walk no more.” Junkrat straddled Roadhog again, and the large man took in the sight. His free hand gripped Jamie’s waist and the other rubbed the head of his cock against Jamie’s clit, earning a gasp from the younger man. Jamie moaned and giggled, grinding against Mako’s cock, the two of them covered in each other’s juices. Mako reached into his pocket, taking out a condom, and Jamie shook with excitement, knowing just what it meant. He was already so wet that there’d be no need for lube, but he went to get some from his pack anyway, and when he came back he saw Roadhog waiting for him, condom on, and boy was Junkrat turned on.

   Jamie got on top of Mako again, smearing lube onto the other man’s cock with his flesh hand. Mako teased Jamie’s entrance, earning a anticipating moan from the blonde. Jamie bit his bottom lip, loving the feeling of Mako’s cock against his entrance, but growing impatient.

   “Stick yer damn cock in me already.” Jamie grunted, earning a look from Roadhog. His free hand gripped Junkrat’s waist and, with a small grunt, Mako pushed inside of Jamie, earning a hiss of pain. He loved the sting and his clit throbbed at only the head inside of him, already feeling full inside. Mako waited a second before slowly pushing more in, till half his cock was inside Jamie, the tightness almost unbearable.

   “Yer so tight, Jamie. Feels so good.”  Jamie, shaking with pleasure, couldn’t help but to moan at the compliment. Roadhog pulled out slightly, then rammed inside him again, his cock filling Jamie full and rubbing against his G-spot tantalizingly slowly.

   “S-shit.. right there, Hoggie. Pound me, Mako, fuckin’ gimme your cock.” Mako started thrusting, pulling out only to ram back in and hit his G-spot repeatedly. Jamie’s hands gripped the back of Mako’s shoulders, scratching and pinching his skin in pleasure. He moaned, blissfully bouncing up and down on his cock several times before Mako’s grip on his waist tightened and picked him up, walking with his cock still inside him to a table beside them. Mako slammed Jamie down harshly, earning a gasp from the younger man and a harsh smack from the table.

   “Awh fuck yeah, ram me against the table. Break it in half. Give me splinters.” Mako huffed, this kind of talk bordering on annoying, as Junkrat usually sounded.

   “Shut up.” He said with a grunt, turning Jamie around so that he was fucking him from behind, Jamie’s stomach flat on the table.

   “Mmm anythin ya say, _Daddy~_ ” Mako thrusted, his cock completely burying itself in Jamie’s hole. Junkrat let out a strangled cry, his knuckles white from gripping the edge of the table.

   “ _Don’t call me that._ ” Came the reply, hoarse with both arousal and annoyance. He picked up the speed, slapping against Jamie, his stomach resting nicely on top of Jamie’s ass. Junkrat laughed out of pure ecstasy, feeling himself coming to another orgasm, his tongue out and drool leaking from his mouth.

   “Jus' like that, Hoggie. I want yer cum, cum for me, daddy.” Roadhog closed his eyes, too far gone to correct him. One hand closed over Jamie’s mouth, shutting him up.  His teeth gritted behind the mask as he pounded Jamie harder, Jamie moaning and laughing at the same time, muffled by Roadhog’s hand. Jamie’s stomach burned from scrapping against the table, but every thrust hit that sweet spot inside him, and the pain and pleasure drove him closer and closer to release. Jamie yanked his hand away, about to go over the edge.

   “Please… I’m gonna cum.. your cock feels so good in me, Mako. Fuck—” Jamie came hard, a strangling cry as he clamped down on Mako’s cock, his clit throbbing and entire body shaking as he rode out his second orgasm. Mako pulled out, ripping the condom off and pumping his cock, not even giving Jamie a chance to recover before turning him around to face him.

   “On yer knees… gonna cum.. wanna cum on that pretty face of yers.” Junkrat complied, still dazed from his second orgasm, opening his mouth and letting his tongue loll out in anticipation. Mako grunted as he pumped a few final times and came onto Jamie’s face, streaking his cum over his cheek and into his mouth. Junkrat moaned in approval, licking the few final drops from Mako’s cock, giving some final exhausted laughs. He smirked, looking up at the large man.

   “Like what ya see?” he said, his tongue licking some cum off his lips and swallowing. Mako breathed heavily, letting go of his cock and sighing. 

   “Yeah.. ya look good like that.” Jamie smiled, standing up and pressing himself onto Mako’s stomach, giving the snout of his mask a small kiss.

   “Heh, anythin’ for you, mate”.


End file.
